The present invention relates to voltage booster systems and, in particular, to voltage booster systems that dynamically respond to changing demands of load device(s) that are to be powered by the booster systems. The voltage regulator may be implemented in an integrated circuit.
Voltage booster systems are used in a variety of electrical designs. Modern integrated circuits receive power from external supplies at a fixed voltage, such as 1.8V. Circuit designs within the integrated circuits may call for supply voltages at higher levels, for example up to 3.2V. In such circumstances, a voltage booster system may generate a voltage at a higher level to supply those circuits (herein, “loads”).
Voltage booster systems are typically inefficient. They may include charge pumps or other circuits that push charge to the load at a predetermined rate. The load devices, however, typically consume power at rates that vary based on operational parameters based on dynamically changing utilization of the load, signal content being processed by the load, or other ambient circumstances. Thus, the voltage booster systems rarely meet the power requirements of the load devices precisely. When the output of a voltage booster system does not match the power requirements of its associated load device, it leads to inefficient power consumption by the integrated circuit. Accordingly, the inventors have identified a need in the art for a voltage booster system that varies its output dynamically in response to power demands of its load device.